Alice, ogniu krocz za mną
by Nicky Gabriel
Summary: Historia Alice Cain z "7 lat i 50 dni". Zdecydowanie dla dorosłych, więcej ostrzeżeń nie będzie. Nadal żadnych romansów, poza kanonicznymi.


Kiedy Alice Cain po raz pierwszy stanęła przed domem Abrahama Lenarda, pomyślała, że ta rudera może trzymać się kupy jedynie dzięki czarom. Jak bardzo się myliła, przekonała się dopiero wtedy, kiedy wiele lat później musiała ten dom opuścić.

Jednak tego słonecznego popołudnia zbudowana z czerwonej cegły jednopiętrowa chałupa, lekko przechylona w jedną stronę, z krzywymi oknami i odłupanym kawałkiem schodów wydawała jej się pałacem na miarę Hogwartu, a dla Alice Hogwart był rajem, w którym pozwolono jej spędzić siedem najpiękniejszych lat życia. Siedem lat, które właśnie dobiegły końca.

Dziewczyna całe swoje dzieciństwo spędziła w niewiele lepszym miejscu niż to, przed którym teraz stała i nie oceniała go po wyglądzie. Rustus – jej wujek – był ekspertem zaklęć budowlanych, więc jego "twierdza" się, jak dotąd, nie zawaliła. Tak też musiało być jej zdaniem i tutaj.

Te kilka kilometrów, które dzieliły ją od wioski przeszła piechotą. Wszystko, co miała, mieściło się w jej plecaku. Szkolne szaty, bardzo zaawansowany zestaw do eliksirów i dwie książki nie zajmowały wiele miejsca. Miotłę musiała sprzedać, tak samo jak kociołek, żeby mieć pieniądze na tą podróż.

Po drodze minęła dom, który wyglądał jeszcze bardziej zrujnowanie niż ten, przed którym właśnie się zatrzymała, chociaż był wyższy i jeszcze mocniej przechylony. Ładna, pulchna kobieta, która tam mieszkała zaskakująco życzliwie wskazała jej dalszą drogę i ostrzegała przed połamanymi deskami w moście. Bez jej rady Alice pewnie skończyłaby w potoku, a nie potrafiła pływać, więc zanotowała w pamięci, żeby jej podziękować, kiedy ją znowu spotka.

Alice spojrzała na siebie i potrząsnęła głową – zakurzone buty, jeansy, kraciasta koszula i kowbojski kapelusz. Wyglądała jak mugol; jak zakurzony mugol. Alternatywą był tylko mundurek szkolny, więc wolała to pierwsze. Zarzuciła plecak na ramię i weszła do ogródka – zapuszczonego i zoranego przez gnomy, ale również porządnie wydeptanego – jakby ciągle po nim ktoś chodził tam i z powrotem. Ostrożnie weszła po schodach na drewniany ganek. Mosiężna kołatka przedstawiała zwiniętego w kłębek kota, który zamruczał, kiedy nią zastukała i machnął leniwie ogonem. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, po czym zza drzwi dobiegł jakiś szmer. Kilka sekund później w drzwiach stanęła wysoka, starsza pani z pajęczyną zmarszczek na twarzy. Miała ciepłe, niebieskie oczy i siwe włosy upięte w kok. Spojrzała na swojego gościa pytająco.

– Dzień dobry – powiedziała Alice zdejmując kapelusz. – Nazywam się Alice Cain i szukam pana Abrahama Lenarda.

Starsza pani nadal patrzyła na nią tak jak przed chwilą, chociaż odrobinę bardziej niechętnie, a z jej oczu zniknęło całe ciepło, więc Alice doszła do wniosku, że prawdopodobnie jest głucha. Już miała ponownie się przedstawić, tym razem głośniej, kiedy zza jej pleców wyłonił się staruszek, tak jak Alice ubrany po mugolsku. Miał długie siwe włosy i dość solidną łysinę, tam gdzie siwych włosów nie miał. Wyglądał jak sęp. Popatrzył na nią krzywo.

– Kogo tu niesie o tej porze? – zapytał ochrypłym głosem.

Alice nie zdążyła się odezwać, bo przemówiła staruszka, a jej głos był bardzo skrzekliwy i wysoki:

– To ta od Severusa – powiedziała i odeszła w głąb domu.

Alice odniosła wrażenie, że kobieta jej nie wiedzieć czemu nie polubiła.

– A! – Starszy pan kiwnął głową i zaprosił ją do środka otwierając szerzej drzwi. – Wejdź, wejdź, moja droga. To miło mieć gości innych niż ta banda... Tak, tak – mówił prowadząc ją do salonu. – Chodź, to ja jestem Abraham.

Idąc za nim Alice zauważyła, że w korytarzu było bardzo czysto. U Rustusa cały dom zapchany był najprzeróżniejszymi przedmiotami, zaczynając od kociołków kończąc na teleskopach, w większości kradzionymi. Tu na podłodze leżały ręcznie wykonane maty, a na ścianach wisiały gobeliny i hafty. Spodobało jej się tu od pierwszej chwili, chociaż trochę popsuło jej humor powitanie gospodyni.

– Nazywam się Alice Cain – ponownie się przedstawiła. – Czy profesor Snape...

– Tak, tak – przerwał jej Lenard. – Pisał, że się pojawisz, moje dziecko. – Wskazał na kanapę i machnął różdżką, a na stole pojawiły się dwie filiżanki i dzbanek z herbatą.

Alice usiadła ostrożnie na kanapie i położyła na ziemi plecak. W jednym z kątów spał rudy kot z kilkoma kociętami.

– Mówił mi o tobie, kiedy tu bywał przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy. – Staruszek usiadł obok niej i podał jej tacę z kruchymi ciastkami.

Dopiero w tym momencie Alice uświadomiła sobie jak bardzo była głodna. Nie miała nic w ustach od wczoraj!

– Dziękuję – powiedziała i sięgnęła po jedno z nich. – Profesor Snape tu był?

– Bardzo cię chwalił. Tak, tak, bardzo. Aż za bardzo, to do niego niepodobne. – Lenard patrzył jej przenikliwie w oczy, kiedy to mówił.

Alice poczuła się tak, jakby była oskarżona o jakieś ciężkie przewinienie. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, więc tylko spróbowała się uśmiechnąć.

– A więc chcesz nadal się uczyć, tak? – zapytał, podsuwając jej ponownie tacę.

– Chcę – powiedziała z pełnymi ustami.

– Tak, tak – wyszeptał i wstał.

Przez chwilę chodził po pokoju, mrucząc coś do siebie. Wreszcie usiadł znowu obok niej i powiedział.

– Widzisz moje dziecko, ręce już nie te. – Pokazał jej swoje dłonie z palcami powyginanymi przez artretyzm. – Są na to zaklęcia, usuwają ból, ale przeszkadzają w pracy. A to ważne, co musimy zrobić, bardzo ważne. Będzie mi potrzebna twoja pomoc, bo Severus nie może tu być przez cały czas, chociaż przyjeżdża, kiedy tylko może, a czas nam ucieka. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś tak dobrym warzycielem jak mówił?

– Jeśli tylko będę mogła... – zaczęła, ale jej przerwał.

– Żadne _jeśli! _ Nikt nie ma czasu na _jeśli!_ – zagrzmiał. – Pozwolę ci tu zostać i uczyć się ode mnie pod dwoma warunkami. Zastanów się dobrze, zanim się zdecydujesz, bo gdy ich nie dotrzymasz, to ucierpi na tym wielu ludzi, nie ty, ale inni. A tego nie zniosę!

– Jakie to są warunki? – Z największym wysiłkiem powstrzymała się od sięgnięcia po kolejne ciastko.

– Jeśli będziesz tu mieszkać będziesz tu spotykać różne stworzenia. Nie zawsze będą to ludzie, często mieszańcy. Nie zniosę braku szacunku dla nich. – Popatrzył jej w oczy tak intensywnie, że musiała zamrugać. – Jeśli jesteś z tych, co tylko dla czystej krwi rezerwują godność i szacunek to możesz od razu iść skąd przyszłaś.

– Panie Lenard. – Alice uniosła głowę. – Jeśli kiedyś okażę brak szacunku jakiemukolwiek żywemu stworzeniu tylko dlatego, że jest tym, kim jest, to będzie znaczyć, że sama stałam się gorsza niż najpodlejsze z nich!

– Dobrze. – Skinął głową. – Bo nie trzeba mi tu następnego Severusa.

Alice nie zdążyła zareagować, bo Lenard ciągnął dalej.

– I druga rzecz – powiedział. – Nigdy o nic nie pytaj mojej żony.

– Oczywiście. – Alice skinęła głową, nie bardzo rozumiejąc sensu tego zakazu.

– W takim razie chodź. – Wstał i zaprosił ją ruchem ręki. – Pokażę ci twój pokój. Będziesz mi pomagała w ciągu tygodnia i w soboty, kiedy będzie trzeba. Niedziele masz wolne. Możesz korzystać z wszystkiego w domu i możesz wchodzić wszędzie, oprócz pokoju Teresy. To moja żona – zastrzegł, pokazując na drzwi na końcu korytarza, za którymi przed chwilą zniknęła starsza pani. – Nie musisz za nic płacić, a jeśli będziesz pomagać mi przy zamówieniach, dzielimy się po połowie. Swoje własne zamówienia możesz realizować w wolnym czasie. Do Londynu po zakupy możesz się aportować, lub będzie cię zawoził Błędny Rycerz. Jak tam u ciebie z chorobą lokomocyjną? – Prowadził ją po krętych schodach.

– Jeździłam nim do szkoły.

– Wspaniale! Severus mówił, że twoja obecna sytuacja finansowa nie jest zbyt wesoła. Zobaczymy, co da się zrobić. Jest tu zlecenie na dość dużą sumę, ale muszę najpierw sprawdzić, co potrafisz. Tak, tak. zobaczymy, bo to niebezpieczne...

Po chwili Alice znalazła się w wąskim korytarzu na poddaszu, gdzie było troje drzwi.

– Tu jest łazienka. – Wskazał na lewe. – Tu magazyn. – Machnął na wprost. – Lepiej tam nie wchodź, jeśli nie musisz. Zdaje się zamieszkał tam bogin, ale nie jestem pewny. Jeszcze go nie zlokalizowałem. Całkiem możliwe, że to coś innego. – Podrapał się po głowie z zastanowieniem. – A to twój pokój. – Otworzył drzwi po prawej stronie. – Należał do naszej wnuczki.

Alice ujrzała jasny, przestronny pokoik z pochyłym sufitem, w którym było okno. Przez drugie okno wpadały ostatnie promienie słońca. Na środku stało dość duże łóżko z kolorową kapą, obok stolik z lampką i szafka z książkami. Całość zamykała się w żółto-beżowych kolorach.

– Pana wnuczka już tu nie mieszka? – zapytała odruchowo.

– Moja wnuczka nie żyje – powiedział spokojnie. – Umarła dziesięć lat temu.

– Och, przykro mi – powiedziała odrobinę zaskoczona.

– No, cóż. Jeśli ma się takich przyjaciół – wyszeptał dziwnym tonem. – Rozgość się tutaj, a potem zejdź na dół na kolację. Porozmawiamy o naszej pracy. Jutro zjawi się tu Nicolas i pewnie będzie cię chciał poznać. – Starszy pan spojrzał jej w oczy. – Mam nadzieję, że będziesz czuć się tu jak w domu.

Alice uśmiechnęła się z grzeczności. Miała nadzieję, że jednak nie.

* * *

Pierwsze kilka dni Alice spędziła jak w jakimś śnie. W domu, który wyglądał jakby się rozpadał działo się tyle, że początkowo z trudnością potrafiła za wszystkim nadążyć. Takiej ilości osób, jaka przewijała się przez te cztery pokoje na parterze nie spotkała w całym swoim życiu. Co chwilę w ogrodzie aportowali się różni czarodzieje – to po odbiór jakiegoś eliksiru, to z zamówieniem, to po poradę. Alice zorientowała się już, że przybywali tu tylko ci, którzy z jakiegoś powodu nie mogli lub nie chcieli szukać pomocy u Świętego Munga. I nie byli to tylko czarodzieje. Były skrzaty i wile, a raz nawet jakiś centaur.

Już pierwszego dnia jej pobytu na niedalekiej polanie zjawiła się duża grupa goblinów z dziwnymi poparzeniami na ciele. Lenard spędził dwie godziny próbując im pomóc i udało mu się.

Potem odwiedził ich Nicolas Flamel o spotkaniu, którego w najśmielszych marzeniach nawet nie pomyślała i spędzili przyjemny wieczór przy herbacie.

Goście pojawiali się zazwyczaj przed południem i wtedy jeszcze Alice miała odrobinę luzu. Po południu Lenard przygotowywał zamówienia i warzył eliksiry, a Alice zdała sobie sprawę, że Snape miał rację mówiąc, że tego, czego nauczyła się tutaj w ciągu jednego tygodnia, nigdy nie nauczyłaby się w żadnej szkole. Tak silnych antidotów jeszcze nigdy nie przygotowywała. O tak skomplikowanych lekach, jakich wymagali pacjenci jej gospodarza, nawet nie wiedziała. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że istnieją tak poważne choroby, na które cierpią nie tylko ludzie, ale i inne stworzenia. I że da się je skutecznie leczyć!

Kiedy po tym tygodniu Lenard zapytał ją, czy aby się nie rozmyśliła, ona – choć zmęczona tak bardzo, że nawet kolacji nie miała siły zjeść – odpowiedziała mu, że pozbędzie się jej dopiero, kiedy sam ją wyrzuci.

Tak, nareszcie była szczęśliwa. Nie przyćmiewał tego nawet fakt, że pani domu najwyraźniej z jakiegoś powodu jej nie lubiła.

* * *

_– Pani Melton, żeby tego się pozbyć muszę wiedzieć, co panią tak poparzyło._

_– Heliopata._

_– Pani Melton, heliopaci nie istnieją._

_– Ach, tak? To co mnie w takim razie poparzyło?!_

_– Nie wiem, ale jestem pewna, że pani to wie... może pani mi to powiedzieć. Przyrzekam, że nic nikomu nie powiem._

_– To był heliopata. Ale proszę tego nikomu nie mówić..._

* * *

Tej soboty Alice postanowiła pójść do wioski na zakupy. Dwa dni temu dostała zamówienie na czterdzieści porcji napoju rozweselającego na przyjęcie jakiegoś pracownika ministerstwa ("Trzeba przecież tych sztywniaków odrobinę rozruszać.") i zarobiła kilka galeonów. Po raz pierwszy cieszyła się, że są na świecie czarodzieje, którym samym się nie chciało czegoś przygotowywać i woleli dać zatrudnienie innym. Zmówiła się przypadkiem z jakimś asystentem z ministerstwa, który przyszedł po eliksiry dekompresyjne. Okazało się, że jego warzyciel wdał się jakieś podejrzane interesy i musiał w trybie natychmiastowym opuścić kraj.

Lenard stwierdził, że napój rozweselający to coś poniżej jego godności i zamknął się w piwnicy z jakimś, nawet dość przystojnym mężczyzną, który jednak wyglądał tak marnie, jakby zaraz miał wyzionąć ducha. I w ten sposób Alice zarobiła swoje pierwsze galeony, bo Rustus nie miał w zwyczaju się z nią dzielić, i postanowiła kupić sobie coś do ubrania. Jej szata szkolna wywoływała dziwne reakcje u klientów, chociaż sam Lenard nie miał nic przeciwko temu by ją nosiła, a dla jego żony Alice była przezroczysta tak w mundurku jak w mugolskim stroju. Ale Alice nie lubiła ani tej szaty, ani mugolskich ubrań i zdecydowała, że oszczędzać zacznie od następnego razu.

Oczywiście mogła się aportować do wioski, ale zdawała ten nieszczęsny egzamin z teleportacji 14 razy i choć dostała w końcu licencję to uważała, że od tego czasu ma jakiś dziwny uraz psychiczny, który objawiał się całkowitą antypatią do tego środka transportu. Postanowiła, więc dostać się tam konwencjonalnym sposobem, przy pomocy własnych nóg.

Mijając dom sąsiadki, która ostatnio jej dobrze poradziła w sprawie dziury w moście, Alice zauważyła, że na płocie siedzi jakiś chłopiec. Mógł mieć najwyżej dziesięć lat, był rudy, piegowaty i kogoś jej przypominał. Patrzył na nią z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem.

– Cześć – powiedziała do niego na powitanie.

– Ładny kapelusz pani ma – pochwalił jej nakrycie głowy.

– Podoba ci się?

– Yhy – mruknął niepewnie.

– Nazywam się Alice i mieszkam u pana Lenarda, waszego sąsiada. – Podeszła bliżej. – Dostałam ten kapelusz od brata – wyjaśniła. – On bardzo lubi mugoli.

– Jestem Ronald, a mój tata też lubi mugoli.

Alice wzruszyła ramionami.

– Oni nie są źli – spojrzała na jego dom. – Choć trochę... inni. Czy twoja mama jest w domu?

– Tak.

– Zaprowadzisz mnie do niej?

Chłopiec zeskoczył z płotu i machnął ręką, by poszła za nim, po czym wprowadził ją do domu. Od pierwszego spojrzenia widać było, że mieszkają tam ludzie, którzy się kochają.

– Mamo, sąsiadka przyszła – zaanonsował ją mały rudzielec, kiedy weszli do kuchni.

– Dzień dobry – powiedziała Alice przedstawiając się. – Nie wiem, czy pani mnie pamięta, ale pytałam panią o drogę – wyjaśniła.

– Oczywiście, że pamiętam. Jestem Molly Weasley. – Kobieta odłożyła różdżkę, którą przygotowywała obiad i uścisnęła jej dłoń. – Mieszkasz kochaneczko u starego Lenarda?

– Eee, tak. – Alice zamrugała z zaskoczenia. – Pani ma syna, który nazywa się Charlie?

– Tak – potwierdziła pani Weasley. – Między innymi – dodała, a Ronald się roześmiał.

– Chodziliśmy razem do szkoły – wyjaśniła Alice, zaczynając rozumieć, dlaczego ten chłopiec kogoś jej przypominał.

– Ale chyba nie do tej samej klasy. – Pani Weasley zmierzyła ją podejrzliwie wzrokiem.

– Nie – zaprzeczyła Alice. – Ale to dzięki niemu zaczęłam grać w Quidditcha.

– Oj, nasz Charlie wielu zainspirował do tej gry. – Pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. – Jesteśmy z niego tacy dumni.

– Tak, on bardzo mi pomógł. – Alice zauważyła, że obiad kończy się gotować. – Nie chcę pani przeszkadzać. Chciałam tylko podziękować, że ostrzegła mnie pani przed tą dziurą w moście. I chciałam zapytać, czy nie potrzebuje pani czegoś z wioski, bo idę na zakupy. Może pani coś przynieść?

Pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się szeroko i Alice poszła na zakupy dopiero cztery godziny później, gdy już poznała większą część rodziny Weasley'ów (Charliego niestety nie było), zjadła obiad i dowiedziała się gdzie kupić najlepsze i najtańsze ciuchy.

* * *

_– Dziecko drogie, mam delikatny problem i zależy mi na dyskrecji._

_– Ależ oczywiście. Czego panu trzeba?_

_– Potrzebuję eliksiru na porost włosów._

_– Ach? Ale przecież można go kupić w każdej aptece._

_– Ależ ja jestem z Little Felton!_

_– Rozumiem, że tam nie ma apteki? Tak?_

_– Co też mówisz! Jest! Oczywiście, że jest._

_– Mogę zapytać, dlaczego przebył pan pół Anglii, żeby go kupić?_

_– Bo w mojej aptece sprzedaje Hariett!_

_– Nie chcę, żeby ta stara wariatka wiedziała, że jestem łysy! Chcę się jej oświadczyć!_

* * *

Alice weszła do kuchni z zamiarem przygotowania sobie śniadania i z lekkim zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że ktoś już siedzi przy stole, a nie jest to ani Lenard ani jego żona. Mężczyzna miał pochyloną głowę, opartą na splecionych dłoniach, a na jego nadgarstkach zauważyła jakieś otarcia.

– Dzień dobry – powitała go, bo choć mieszkała już tam ponad miesiąc, to jeszcze nie poznała wszystkich znajomych swojego nowego nauczyciela.

Mężczyzna podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią zdziwiony – jakby go obudziła. Miał przekrwione oczy i wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego. Alice rozpoznała w nim owego mężczyznę, z którym Lenard przygotowywał coś od tygodnia w piwnicy. Jej gospodarz wychodził tylko wtedy, kiedy był naprawdę potrzebny – zostawiając jej wszystkie sprawy, a gościa nie widziała od tamtego czasu ani razu.

– Dzień dobry – odpowiedział mężczyzna.

Alice stwierdziła, że wygląda on jeszcze gorzej, niż kiedy widziała go za pierwszym razem.

– Napije się pan kawy? Jadł pan już śniadanie? – spytała podchodząc do szafki i wyciągając różdżkę.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na nią nieprzytomnie, po czym skinął głową.

– Herbaty, jeśli to nie kłopot – powiedział.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko i na stole pojawił się dzbanek. Wrzuciła do niego garść listków herbaty i wypowiedziała zaklęcie. Po chwili podała mu filiżankę, ale zanim mogła zacząć przygotowywanie śniadania, do kuchni wszedł Lenard, prowadząc pod rękę jakąś kobietę z zieloną wysypką na twarzy. Wyglądała jakby pokrywała ją skóra krokodyla.

– Alice, moje dziecko – powiedział. – To poparzenie weneckimi pokrzywami nocnymi. Masz pół godziny!

Alice wybiegła po składniki, zapominając o śniadaniu, a gdy wróciła, gościa już nie było.

Kiedy kilka godzin później siedziała na ganku z twarzą zwróconą ku słońcu, jedyne, co czuła to zmęczenie. Tylko cudem udało jej się przygotować to antidotum na czas i z odrobiną zazdrości uświadomiła sobie, że Snape by na pewno nie popełnił takich błędów jak ona.

Ale też w szkole nie musiała przygotowywać eliksirów pod taką presją. Nikt nie musiał umrzeć, kiedy o czymś zapomniała! Tutaj wszystko było inaczej. Dopiero dziś to sobie w pełni uświadomiła. Tu nie chodziło o to, by zwyciężyć w jakimś turnieju, ani o to, by zrobić wrażenie na swoim nauczycielu. Tu od jej zdolności, refleksu i wiedzy zależało czyjeś życie. Ta świadomość zaczęła ją przerażać.

Dziś prawie kogoś zabiła.

– Przeczytaj to. – Usłyszała głos Lenarda, który położył coś przed nią na stoliku.

Otworzyła oczy i ujrzała kilka opasłych i zakurzonych tomisk, których wydanie datowała na jakieś kilkaset lat wstecz. Świadczyły o tym skórzane okładki z żelaznymi okuciami i ręcznie wytłaczane litery tytułowe: "Czarodzieyskie stworzenia – spoyrzenie alternatywne". Były też nowsze: "Ukąszenia, ugryzienia – Kiedy jeszcze jest nadzieja?", "Ludzie, istoty, duchy", "Ty i twoje planety" i inne podobnie brzmiące. Zmarszczyła brwi widząc nawet jeden, w miarę nowy apokryf, o którym jak dotąd tylko słyszała: "Zabijmy je wszystkie – wampiry, wilkołaki, mugole etc".

Skąd on to wziął?! Już samo posiadanie tej ostatniej książki było ścigane przez Ministerstwo. Całkiem przestała go rozumieć. Najpierw chciał, żeby nie okazywała braku szacunku "nieludziom", a teraz każe jej czytać książki nawołujące do wymordowania ich wszystkich?!

– Masz jakiś problem? – zapytał, kiedy ujrzał jej wyraz twarzy.

_Weź się w garść_, powiedziała sobie. Snape przecież też dawał jej do czytania różne zakazane rzeczy. To nic innego.

– Nie – wyszeptała. – Nie mam żadnego problemu.

– I dobrze – rzucił i zniknął wewnątrz domu.

Alice dopiero po chwili była w stanie sięgnąć po leżący na samej górze apokryf.

* * *

_– Potrzebuję eliksiru. Hipogryf mnie kopnął w głowę._

_– Aby to opatrzyć nie trzeba żadnego eliksiru! Proszę usiąść, zaraz się panem zajmę. I dam panu coś na ból głowy._

_– Nie chcę by pani się mną zajęła. Żona już to zrobiła! I nie chcę niczego na ból głowy. Potrzebuję eliksiru. I to natychmiast!_

_– Jakiego eliksiru?_

_– Eliksiru zapomnienia!_

_– Chce pan zapomnieć, że hipogryf pana kopnął?_

_– Nie chcę zapomnieć, że hipogryf mnie kopnął!_

_– Więc, co pan chce zapomnieć?_

_– Niczego nie chcę zapomnieć! Chcę żeby moja żona o tym zapomniała! Ta wiedźma, zakazała mi trzymać hipogryfy w domu..._

* * *

Pewnej niedzieli kilka tygodni później, Alice wróciła z obiadu u państwa Weasley i weszła do salonu mijając w drzwiach panią domu, która miała bardzo dziwną minę. Pomieszanie odrazy z obawą? Nie, Alice doszła do wniosku, że musiało jej się to przywidzieć. Na środku salonu stał Lenard z jakimś nieznanym jej gościem. Mężczyzna był dużo wyższy od gospodarza, miał jasne włosy i był ubrany na czarno. Kiedy się odwrócił, Alice ujrzała lekko drwiący uśmiech na jego ustach, który jednak nie udzielił się jego szarym oczom. W ręku trzymał laskę z głową węża. Z jego wyglądu i zachowania można było wywnioskować, że należy do czarodziejskiej arystokracji.

– Alice – przywitał ją Lenard. – To jest pan Lucjusz Malfoy, jeden z moich najznamienitszych odbiorców – przedstawił ich sobie. – Lucjuszu, to twoja nowa warzycielka: Alice Cain.

Alice wyciągnęła dłoń na powitanie.

– Miło mi pana poznać, panie Malfoy – powiedziała lekko zaskoczona. Lenard nie mówił jej, że znalazł jej nowego klienta.

Uścisk dłoni Malfoy'a był mocny i zdecydowany.

– Pani nauczycielem był Severus Snape? – zapytał głosem na dźwięk, którego poczuła mrowienie na karku.

– Tak – potwierdziła skinieniem głowy.

– To on mi panią polecił. – Zmierzył ją wzrokiem z odrobinę większym zainteresowaniem. Sięgnął do kieszeni peleryny i podał jej pergamin. – Ile czasu pani potrzebuje na przygotowanie tego wszystkiego? – zapytał, bacznie ją obserwując.

Alice spojrzała na listę eliksirów i zrobiło jej się ciemno przed oczami. Przez nieskończenie długi moment wydawało się jej, że znowu jest w domu, a Rustus – targając ją za włosy, z twarzą przy jej twarzy – wylicza, co będzie mu potrzebne przed wieczorną akcją. Poczuła znajomy zapach przetrawionego alkoholu i cygar...

– Coś nie tak? – głos Malfoy'a przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości.

Zacisnęła dłoń na pergaminie.

– Nie – powiedziała, a spokój w jej głosie ją samą zaskoczył.

– A więc ile?

Uniosła wzrok.

– Najdłużej trwa przygotowanie _veritaserum_ – stwierdziła bezbarwnie. – Na to potrzeba pełnego cyklu księżyca. Po resztę może pan zgłosić się w przyszłym tygodniu.

– Wspaniale. – Wyjął sakiewkę i rzucił ją na stół. – Powinno wystarczyć na składniki. Za wykonanie płacę przy odbiorze. A teraz wybaczcie. – Rozłożył ręce. – Za godzinę muszę być na herbatce u Ministra. – Wyjął różdżkę i charakterystycznym trzaskiem się deportował.

Alice zdążyła dobiec do łazienki zanim zwymiotowała.

_Przeklęty Snape! Jak on mógł jej to zrobić?!_

Alice od kilku godzin siedziała na kanapie w kuchni wpatrując się w stojące na stole eliksiry, które w kryształowych flakonikach połyskiwały różnymi kolorami. Było ich osiem. Osiem najbardziej nielegalnych eliksirów, jakie kiedykolwiek wymyślono. Brakowało tylko jednego – tego, który miał być gotowy dopiero za trzy tygodnie, a który był najłagodniejszy z nich.

Najgorsze było to, że każdego z nich nauczył ją Snape. I już powoli zaczynała rozumieć, dlaczego to uczynił. Zawsze mówił, że tych eliksirów nie będzie na turnieju, ale on _chce wiedzieć_ czy ona da sobie z nimi radę. Czy już wtedy wiedział, że nadejdzie chwila, kiedy ona zrobi je dla pieniędzy?

_Jest tu zlecenie na dość dużą sumę, ale muszę najpierw sprawdzić, co potrafisz..._ przypomniała sobie słowa, jakimi powitał ją Lenard, kiedy pojawiła się tu po raz pierwszy.

Wyglądało na to, że już sprawdził.

Alice doskonale wiedziała ile ten dziewięcioskładnikowy zestaw kosztuje na czarnym rynku. Ministerstwo nie płaciło nawet połowy, ale dla nich przygotowywali je tylko upoważnieni czarodzieje.

Tak. Jeśli da to temu Malfoy'owi, wtedy będzie mogła spłacić całe stypendium i jeszcze jej zostanie pieniędzy.

Jeśli? Nie było żadnego "jeśli". Tak. To też powiedział jej Lenard. Nie ma żadnego "jeśli". Oczywiście, że mu je da. I jeszcze będzie się przy tym uśmiechać! Potrzebowała przecież tych przeklętych pieniędzy!

To tylko raz. Jeden raz. Dla Rustusa robiła to dziesiątki razy, dlaczego ten jeden raz miałby mieć jakieś znaczenie? Dlatego, że jej za to zapłacą? Rustus też jej płacił... za szkołę. To tylko ten jeden raz, a potem już będzie mogła powiedzieć: nie.

Nie ma żadnej różnicy. Rustusowi też powiedziała: nie, w zeszłym roku. Ale teraz pojawił się nowy Rustus. Czy zawsze będzie się pojawiał jakiś Rustus? A może nie trzeba żadnego innego Rustusa, bo ona sama nim była?

Poczuła, że robi jej się gorąco.

Nie usłyszała, kiedy do kuchni weszła pani Lenard. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dopiero dźwięk nalewanej herbaty. Alice spojrzała na starszą panią i z zaskoczeniem stwierdziła, że ta postawiła przed nią kubek i też jej nalała. Ponieważ odkąd Alice się tu zjawiła, była przez panią domu całkowicie ignorowana, nie bardzo wiedziała jak zareagować. Od początku jej pobytu, Teresa nie odezwała się do niej ani słowem, pomijając kilka "dzień dobry", na które czasami odpowiadała.

– Wypij. – Pani Lenard usiadła na jednym z krzeseł, wpatrując się w unoszącą się z filiżanki parę. – To dobrze robi na takie dylematy.

Alice była tak wstrząśnięta, że nawet nie drgnęła.

– Ja – zaczęła ostrożnie. – Dziękuję. – Sięgnęła po kubek i z konsternacją stwierdziła, że miała tak zimne dłonie, że prawie się sparzyła.

– Widzę, że jednak nie jesteś taka jak Severus – wyznała Teresa.

Alice milczała, wpatrując się w gospodynię. Nie wiedziała czy powinna coś powiedzieć, czy milczeć, bo jedyne, co przychodziło jej do głowy, to pytanie, a Lenard wyraźnie jej tego zabronił.

– Nie rozumiem – zaryzykowała, a głos jej utknął gdzieś w gardle pod koniec tej wypowiedzi.

– On by tak na to nie patrzył. – Pani Teresa machnęła ręką, wskazując na flakoniki.

– Jak? – zapytała, zanim zdążyła pomyśleć.

Pani Teresa się lekko uśmiechnęła, a w jej oczach pojawił się odrobinę cieplejszy wyraz. Prawie taki, jaki Alice ujrzała, kiedy spotkała ją po raz pierwszy.

– Jakby się zastanawiał, czy cel uświęca środki – wyjaśniła.

Alice zagryzła wargi i spojrzała w swoją herbatę, jakby tam było coś interesującego.

– Wiesz, po co to temu... klientowi? – Ponownie usłyszała głos swojej gospodyni.

Pokręciła głową, ale uznała, że to i tak nie ma sensu, więc spojrzała jej w oczy.

– Oczywiście, że wiem – powiedziała wstając z kanapy i siadając po przeciwnej stronie stołu.

– Powiedz mi. – To nie było żądanie. Zabrzmiało raczej jak prośba.

Alice zmarszczyła brwi, zaciskając dłoń na kubku z herbatą. Nadal ją parzyła, ale tym razem o to jej chodziło.

– Żeby sprawniej zadawać ból, oszukiwać... zabijać.

– Tak – przyznała pani Teresa. – Widzę, że ty już umiesz sprawnie zadawać ból, oszukiwać i zabijać.

Alice spojrzała jej w oczy, ale ona się uśmiechała.

– On cię tego nauczył, prawda?

– Tak. – Alice zdawała sobie sprawę, że udawanie, że nie wie, o kogo chodzi byłoby nie na miejscu.

– Annę też tego nauczył – powiedziała pani Teresa, a jej głos jakby się odrobinę załamał.

– Annę? – Alice potrząsnęła głową. – Nie wiem, kto to jest.

– Oczywiście, że nie wiesz – przyznała ponownie gospodyni. – Ale mieszkasz w jej pokoju.

– Pani wnuczka? – Teraz sobie przypomniała, że Lenard mówił o tej dziewczynie. – Ale Snape nie był jeszcze wtedy nauczycielem – powiedziała z głupia frant.

Teresa roześmiała się odrobinę sztucznie.

– Nie, nie był jej nauczycielem. Chodzili razem do klasy. Ale on umiał wtedy więcej niż nauczyciele. – Spojrzała na siedzącą naprzeciwko niej dziewczynę. – Chyba nie masz, co do tego wątpliwości, co?

– Nie – wyszeptała Alice odruchowo.

– Ona też by tak na to nie patrzyła – powtórzyła pani Teresa wskazując na eliksiry. – Choć jej za to nie płacił.

– Malfoy?

– Nie. – Teresa bardzo powoli wstała. – Nie Malfoy. – Wyglądała teraz naprawdę staro. – Nie Malfoy, a Czarny Pan. To jest standardowy zestaw Śmierciożercy – dokończyła i wyszła, zabierając filiżankę z herbatą.

Dziewczyna jeszcze długo wpatrywała się w drzwi, za którymi gospodyni zniknęła. _Czarny Pan? _Standardowy zestaw _Śmierciożercy?_

* * *

Kiedy Alice weszła do swojego pokoju, po raz pierwszy poczuła się brudna. Zawsze wydawał się jej tak pogodny i czysty i lubiła w nim przebywać, a teraz miała wrażenie, że nie powinna tu wchodzić żeby go nie skalać swoją obecnością. Usiadła na łóżku rzucając obok siebie sakiewkę z zapłatą od Malfoya. Kiedy wchodziła po schodach, wydawało jej się, że to złoto ważyło tonę i ciągle robiło się cięższe. A przecież poprzednia właścicielka tego pokoju nie była wcale lepsza od niej, więc Alice nie rozumiała, dlaczego czuje się źle. Z drugiej strony jednak była pewna, że to nie Anna odpowiadała za wystrój tego pokoju i ciepło, które czuło się mieszkając w nim. To pani Teresa wybierała firanki, dywan, obrazy na ścianach, a nawet książki. Tak, tego Alice była pewna. To dzięki pani Lenard było tu tak... ciepło.

Wstała gwałtownie, nie mogąc tego dłużej znieść. Wiedziała, że jeśli tam zostanie, to się udusi. Zbiegła po schodach i zatrzymała się dopiero na ganku, opierając się o filar podtrzymujący zadaszenie. Wzięła głęboki oddech, ale nie pomogło. Zacisnęła dłonie na barierce, próbując się uspokoić, ale serce biło jej tak szybko, że przestała rozróżniać jedno uderzenie od drugiego.

– Nie martw się – usłyszała za sobą głos Teresy. – Tylko pierwszy raz tak wygląda. Za drugim razem nawet nie poczujesz.

Alice nie odwróciła się. Zacisnęła zęby.

– Nie będzie drugiego razu! – syknęła głucho.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

– Udowodnij to. – Usłyszała ciche żądanie i tak samo ciche, oddalające się kroki.

Alice nadal zaciskała zęby. A ktoś jej kiedyś powiedział, że życie jest proste... Tak... Charlie Weasley powiedział jej kiedyś, że życie jest proste. Dlaczego ją tak okłamał?!

* * *

Następnego dnia Alice weszła do kuchni i smutno uśmiechnęła się na widok skrzatki domowej, którą poznała już pierwszego dnia swojego pobytu u Lenarda, a która właśnie przygotowywała kolację. Gwiazdka – jak zawsze – miała na sobie kremową poszewkę na poduszkę z wyhaftowanym na niej ogromnym słonecznikiem, a na głowie żółtą, zawiązaną w wielką kokardę wstążkę.

– Dobry wieczór – powiedziała Alice z przyzwyczajenia. W dawnym domu zawsze witała się z Paskudnikiem, żeby zezłościć Rustusa, dla którego jego domowy skrzat był mniej wart niż noszona przez niego szmata. Tak, to była jedna z niewielu rzeczy, która doprowadzała jej wujka do szewskiej pasji. Przeważnie najwięcej cierpiał na tym Paskudnik, ale Alice dostawała za to od niego dodatkowe porcje deserów.

Gwiazdka zwróciła na nią swoje ogromne, niebieskie oczy i skinęła głową.

– Dobry wieczór, panienko – odpowiedziała.

– To jakaś nowa moda wśród młodych ludzi: witać się ze skrzatami domowymi? – usłyszała dobiegający z kąta głos pani Teresy.

– Och! – Alice odwróciła się gwałtownie, dopiero teraz zauważając starszą panią. – Nie widziałam pani... przepraszam. Jeśli pani sobie tego nie życzy.

– Ależ nic takiego nie powiedziałam – zaprzeczyła pani Lenard, kładąc na stole "Proroka Codziennego". – Nie widziałam cię od wczoraj. Jak się spało?

Alice popatrzyła na swoje dłonie, przez chwilę nic nie mówiąc. Nie była pewna, czy aby bardziej nie odpowiadałaby jej niedawna niechęć gospodyni, niż obecna skłonność do rozmów.

– Nie spałam – powiedziała siadając przy stole.

– Cieszę się.

Alice zacisnęła zęby. To była najgorsza noc w jej życiu i nie skończyła się rano. Zdawało się, że nigdy się nie skończy. Podróż do Londynu, aby w banku Grintotta spłacić stypendium była koszmarem. I wcale nie chodziło o Błędnego Rycerza. Spojrzała więc na panią Lenard, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć, ale wtedy do kuchni wszedł Snape. A raczej wpadł, wyważając sobą dębowe drzwi wejściowe.

W pierwszej chwili Alice nie uwierzyła własnym oczom, bo jej dawny nauczyciel był ostatnią osobą, której się w tej kuchni spodziewała, tym bardziej, że Snape nie był sam. Starał się utrzymać na grubej smyczy ogromnego, białego wilka z czerwonymi ślepiami. Wilk szczerzył ostre jak brzytwy kły, warczał głucho i wyrywał się, orząc pazurami podłogę, a smycz – chociaż zaczarowana – blokowała go tylko w bardzo niewielkim stopniu. Nawet ktoś tak silny, jak Snape miał problemy z utrzymaniem go w ryzach.

Wystraszona Gwiazdka skuliła się w kącie kuchni, jęcząc cicho, a Alice zerwała się na równe nogi, przywierając do ściany, bo wyglądało na to, że Snape najwyraźniej dokądś to zwierzę prowadzi. Kątem oka ujrzała, że do kuchni wbiega ktoś jeszcze. Ubrany w fioletową szatę, młody i szczupły mężczyzna trzymał w dłoniach długą, drewnianą skrzynię, z której cienką strużką coś się sączyło. Nieznajomy był niezmiernie podrapany i miał tak postrzępione ubranie, jakby sam przed chwilą stoczył z tą bestią pojedynek. Błyskawicznie przebiegł przez kuchnię i kopniakiem otworzył drzwi do piwnicy, gdzie w chwilę później zniknął Snape z wilkiem, a za nimi podążył i sam nieznajomy.  
Alice poczuła jakiś dziwny zapach, który w pierwszym momencie skojarzył jej się z niebezpieczeństwem i zakręciło jej się w głowie. Popatrzyła na panią Lenard, która wzruszyła ramionami i, zbierając się do wyjścia, stwierdziła dość enigmatycznie, że jej mąż wreszcie zajmuje się czymś pożytecznym.

Kiedy Alice została sama, nadal patrzyła w otwarte drzwi, zza których dobiegały głośne łomoty. Gwiazdka przestała pochlipywać i zabrała się ponownie do pracy, jakby nic się nie stało, ale Alice nie zdążyła się zastanowić, dlaczego nagle czuła się tak bardzo szczęśliwa, ani ochłonąć z nagłego szoku z pojawienia się Snape'a, bo w drzwiach stanął ów podrapany obcy. Dopiero teraz ujrzała jego twarz i uznała, że jest to najbardziej pociągający mężczyzna, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziała. Była pewna, że to właśnie z nim chce spędzić resztę życia. W jego wzroku zauważyła coś na kształt przyjemnego zaskoczenia.

– D-dzień d-dobry – powiedział zdziwiony, odrobinę się jąkając. – N-nie spodziewałem się tu n-nikogo.

– Eee, dzień dobry. – To dziwne, ale dziewczyna mogłaby przysiąc, że słyszy dzwony weselne. – Ja też – jej serce gdzieś ulatywało, razem z rozćwierkanymi skowronkami.

– Ach, t-ty musisz być Alice C-cain! – Wyciągnął dłoń na powitanie, ale zauważył, że była cała pokrwawiona.

– Zaraz ci pomogę – powiedziała, a w jej głowie odezwał się odrobinę bardziej trzeźwy głos nakazujący opanowanie i sięgnęła po stojący na kredensie słoik z czerwonym płynem. Podgrzała go zaklęciem i zanurzyła w nim chusteczkę. W chwilę później zaczęła przemywać mu ranę. Kiedy zdjął koszulę zauważyła, że ma bardzo silne ramiona i z lekkim zawrotem głowy zapragnęła się w nich znaleźć i już tam zostać. Na zawsze...

– N-nazywam się Q-quir-rinus Q-quirr-rrell – przedstawił się przyglądając jej się bez zażenowania. Odrobinę ją to dekoncentrowało, ale podobało jej się. Chciała zatonąć w tych brązowych oczach.

– Miło mi. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko, a jakiś bardzo cichy głos w jej umyśle stwierdził, że jej zachowanie jest godne nagany i powinna to skończyć. Zdecydowanie uciszyła ten głos.

Quirrell zmierzył ją wzrokiem, a w jego oczach pojawiła się odrobina zawodu.

– Aj, aj. S-severus miał rację... t-to jednak był ten eliksir m-miłości – powiedział z prawdziwym żalem.

– Słucham? – Alice zamrugała powiekami. Cichy głos znowu przebił się przez dzwony i skowronki i powoli zaczęła się orientować, o co chodziło. Ten sączący się płyn. Ten zapach. Znała go! Niebezpieczeństwo.

– P-przykro mi – kontynuował. – M-mam nadzieję, że przywiózł ze sobą j-jakieś ant id-d-dotum.

Alice zagryzła wargi próbując się skupić i przypomnieć sobie skutki działania eliksiru. Obecność Quirrella dość skutecznie jej to uniemożliwiała. Euforia, poczucie bezpieczeństwa i oddania, zdaje się, że jeszcze szczerość. Ale jak to zwalczyć bez antidotum? Jest na to jakiś sposób? Wszystko wyleciało jej z głowy robiąc miejsce dla siedzącego przed nią ideału.

Nie wypiła eliksiru, więc była jeszcze nadzieja na odwrócenie działania. _Trzeba kogoś naprawdę kochać, aby nie zadziałało_, przypomniała sobie z trudem. No, to już za późno, bo zadziałało.

Tak, pani Lenard tego nie poczuła, gdyż w przeciwnym wypadku też by tu siedziała wlepiając w niego wzrok.

_Myśl o kimś, kogo kochasz, wtedy samo minie. ALE JA NIKOGO NIE KOCHAM! Nieprawda – kochasz Sarah. To musi być dla mnie MEŻCZYZNA! Kochasz swoich braci. To NIE MOGĄ być krewni!  
_  
Tak łatwo byłoby się poddać i ulec temu szczęściu. Zniknęłoby poczucie winy, złość, wściekłość. Zniknęłoby poczucie winy... Zniknęłoby poczucie winy... Zniknąłby Malfoy... DOŚĆ!

Przycisnęła pięści do skroni.

_JA NIKOGO NIE KOCHAM!_

– W p-porządku, nie musisz tego robić – usłyszała głos Quirrella. – N-nic ci nie grozi z m-mojej strony. Poczekamy, aż S-severus przyjdzie. Ewentualnie zrobi t-to antidotum...

– Nie! – wrzasnęła, tak głośno, że Gwiazdka upuściła talerz. – JA go umiem zrobić... to zajmuje DWA tygodnie!

– Aj.

– Yhm. – Alice usłyszała znajome chrząknięcie. Podniosła głowę i jak przez mgłę ujrzała w drzwiach Snape'a. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią dość dziwnie i z wyraźnym wyrzutem w oczach, po czym podszedł do stołu i odkorkował flakonik, który trzymał w dłoniach. Machnął różdżką i przed nią pojawiła się szklanka z wodą. Wlał do niej pięć kropli zielonego eliksiru, który w roztworze z wodą gwałtownie się spienił i zmienił kolor na marchewkowy.

– Wypij to. – Nakazał zimno, kiedy piana zniknęła.

Bez wahania sięgnęła po szklankę i wypiła wszystko. Zadziałało natychmiast, bo po chwili pozostało już tylko poczucie winy... i ten przeklęty Malfoy.

– Ty! – Snape wskazał palcem na siedzącego przy stole mężczyznę. – Ciesz się, że nie zapakowałem go do tej skrzyni, która się roztrzaskała, bo musielibyśmy znowu czekać cały miesiąc. Nie byłoby z tej dziewczyny żadnego pożytku przez dwa tygodnie.

Alice powoli uniosła wzrok na siedzącego przed nią człowieka. Już nie wydawał jej się tak bardzo pociągający. Wyglądał raczej całkiem przeciętnie. Sięgnęła po chusteczkę i skończyła opatrywanie jego ran. Nie potrafiła spojrzeć na Snape'a, bo on też przecież wiedział, jak zwalczyć ten eliksir bez antidotum, ale on wyszedł zostawiając ich samych i nie zaszczycając jej nawet spojrzeniem.

– P-przykro mi – powiedział Quirrell.

Potrząsnęła głową.

– Nic się nie stało. Nie takie rzeczy mi się zdarzały – powiedziała odruchowo. – Po co wam eliksir miłości? – spytała z zainteresowaniem.

– J-jest jednym ze składników innego eliksiru – wyjaśnił. – T-tak właściwie służy do obłaskawiania tego potwora, którego zaprowadziliśmy do piwnicy. Odkryliśmy to p-przypadkiem, kiedy nam się wyrwał, z-zdemolował mi pół pracowni i opił się tym eliksirem. Wtedy jest w miarę p-potulny... choć jeszcze bardziej n-nieprzewidywalny. Jak zresztą każdy.

Tak, to wiele wyjaśniało.

– Też jesteś warzycielem?

– N-nie. Uczę od tego roku obrony p-przed czarną m-magią w Hogwarcie. A to t-traktuję jako hobby.

– Chyba raczej jako obsesję. – W drzwiach stanął Lenard i zmierzył go surowym wzrokiem. – Tak, tak... obsesję! Nie jesteś tu, by tracić czas. Do piwnicy, ale już! – Machnął ręką i nie czekając, pierwszy zszedł po kamiennych schodach.

Quirrell wzruszył ramionami i poszedł za nim uśmiechając się do Alice na pożegnanie. Ta sprzątnęła ze stołu, zaklęciem skleiła talerz i stwierdziła, że już nie mogła tego dłużej odwlekać i chyba powinna przywitać się ze swoim dawnym nauczycielem.

Snape stał przy oknie w salonie, patrząc na zachodzące za lasem słońce. Tak jej się przynajmniej wydawało. Powoli weszła do pokoju i poczuła się tak, jakby znowu była jego uczennicą. Czasami się tak czuła, kiedy w soboty wchodziła do jego gabinetu, wiedząc, że kiedy stamtąd wyjdzie jej Dom pozbawiony będzie kilkudziesięciu punktów, a to wszystko ponieważ poprzedniego wieczoru Rustus przysłał jej sowę z poleceniami i musiała całą noc spędzić w łazience jęczącej Marty na warzeniu dla niego jakiegoś nielegalnego eliksiru i nie mając czasu na naukę.

– Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? – Snape nawet się nie odwrócił.

– Nie. – Oparła się ramieniem o framugę drzwi.

– Tak myślałem. – Nadal się nie poruszył. – O co ci więc chodzi?

– Chciałam panu podziękować za to antidotum.

– Nie potrzebuję twoich podziękowań – rzucił sucho.

Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

– Wiem – próbowała mówić spokojnie. – Ale ja potrzebowałam tego neutralizatora.

– Właśnie! – zagrzmiał i okręcił się na pięcie. – Powtarzałem ci to tyle razy! Alice, czy do ciebie nic nie dociera?! Nie rozumiesz, że są eliksiry, które przyprawia się uczuciami?! Kto jak kto, ale ty powinnaś to wiedzieć. Dlaczego nie chcesz sobie pomóc?

– Wiem, że mi pan to mówił – przyznała.

– Ach tak? A więc dlaczego się do tego nie stosujesz? Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że przez twoją ignorancję ktoś może zginąć?

– Wiem... To moja wina.

– Przestań to powtarzać. Nie chcę wiedzieć czyja to wina. Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Jeśli masz kiedyś być mistrzem, musisz się tego nauczyć – rzucił ostro.

Alice patrzyła na niego, przypominając sobie, dlaczego czuła się tak źle.

– A pan? – wytknęła. – Przysłał pan mi tu tego Malfoya! I co ja miałam zrobić?!

Ściągnął usta.

– Robisz tylko to, co sama chcesz robić – zauważył. – Nie prosiłbym cię o coś, z czym sobie nie dasz rady.

Zamarła, nie wierząc własnym uszom.

– Co?

– Alice... – Potrząsnął głową i zmienił temat, tak jakby wszystko zostało już powiedziane. – Nie musisz używać tych uczuć, ale musisz je znać. Musisz! Rozumiesz? Powiedziałem ci przecież, jak to się robi.

– Kiedy ja nie chcę w taki sposób – jęknęła.

Podszedł do niej tak blisko, że widziała fioletowe błyski w jego czarnych oczach.

– Kiedyś ktoś ci umrze, bo ty nie będziesz potrafiła mu pomóc przez swój głupi upór, ale wtedy będzie już za późno. Staniesz się mordercą, rozumiesz? Nikt cię za to nie zamknie w Azkabanie i nawet jeszcze pogrążeni w żałobie bliscy będą ci za to dziękować. Tak, będą ci dziękować za to, że zrobiłaś co mogłaś, by go uratować, ale ty będziesz znała prawdę. Będziesz wiedziała, że nie zrobiłaś! Naprawdę jesteś na to gotowa?

Zacisnęła zęby, bo nie potrafiła nic powiedzieć na swoje usprawiedliwienie. W tym momencie po raz pierwszy uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo Snape przypomina jej teraz Charlie'ego. Nie spodobało jej się to.

– Czy wiesz, co trzeba czuć, by stworzyć kamień filozoficzny? – zapytał nagle Snape.

– Nie – wyszeptała ostrożnie. Takich ambicji jeszcze nie miała.

– Aby stworzyć kamień filozoficzny trzeba czuć WSZYSTKO – podkreślił zimno. – Trzeba doświadczyć wszystkiego, kochać i nienawidzić, wszystko obiecać i złamać każdą obietnicę. Trzeba dać życie i je odebrać, urodzić się i... umrzeć – przerwał, bo zdaje się z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił mówić dalej.

– A co to ma do rzeczy? – spojrzała na niego wyzywająco.

– Alice, ty wiesz doskonale, co trzeba czuć, by przezwyciężyć działanie tak eliksiru miłości jak każdego innego, ale to nieważne, bo i tak się do tego nie stosujesz! I dlatego marnujesz tu czas, tak swój, jak Abrahama. Lepiej wyjedź od razu, bo niczego więcej się tu nie nauczysz. – Potrząsnął głową.

– Nie wyjadę stąd! – odparowała.

– Nie nauczysz się tu niczego więcej, jeśli nie zmusisz ognia, by za tobą kroczył.

Zamarła. W tym momencie pomyślała o wszystkim, co przeszła aby znaleźć się w tym miejscu i w takiej chwili. Pomyślała o Rustusie, zmuszającym ją do robienia rzeczy, których nie chciała, o swoich braciach, którzy byli traktowani tak samo jak ona, a potem sami zaczęli ją tak traktować. O Sarze, która odeszła z jej życia, nagle i bez wyjaśnienia. O Charliem, który zawsze ją inspirował. Pomyślała o Malfoyu...

Zacisnęła zęby i powoli podeszła do Snape'a.

– To nie ogień będzie za mną kroczył! – rzekła z wyższością, ale Snape wytrzymał jej spojrzenie.

– Jak na razie niczego tu wielkiego nie dokonałaś. – Dopiero teraz odwrócił się i wyszedł.

Alice zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.


End file.
